


Ay, Papi!

by orphan_account



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Bottom Donald Duck, Daddy Kink, I am so sorry, M/M, PWP, Top Panchito Pistoles, hehe i'm probably going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anatomy is not correct, I just don't know how to word it so uh yeah, there's that.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 9





	Ay, Papi!

**Author's Note:**

> Anatomy is not correct, I just don't know how to word it so uh yeah, there's that.

He shut his bail a little too late. The words were already out in the open.

Of all things that can make him madly blush, this was unexpected. He couldn't believe he just said it out loud, and what's worst was when Panchito stopped moving. Wide brown eyes staring back at blue, shock was one way to describe it. Donald covered his reddening face, clearly embarrassed.

The rooster frown at his action, Panchito brought his hand up to comfort his boyfriend's shoulder. _"Mi amor, que pasó?"_ He went to move, but the sailor's legs kept a firm grip on his hips in place.

"I'm sorry, I'm just- oh phooey." The rooster stayed still, waiting for the duck to collect himself. Donald lifted his hands away from his heated face, resting on his forehead, sighing. "I didn't mean to say that. Oh, god I can't believe I just-," a pair of hands held his own, he glances at the other man smiling at the sailor. Donald felt at ease just by looking at Panchito and his soft eyes. Hands still cradled by larger ones.

"Oh Donald, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Many people have their own kinks," his boyfriend smirk as he leans down to whisper to the smaller man's ear. "I wouldn't mind you calling me Papi, especially for..." he lifted one hand to caress the sailor's cheek, running it down slowly to the collarbone. _"...momentos íntimos."_ His other hand still holding one of Donald's hands, Panchito kisses them and nuzzled his beak of white feathers. The action made Donald shivered, letting out a breath as the rooster kept nuzzling his chest. _"Ugh, Papi..."_ he felt a low hum from the other.

_"Aquí vamos. Como ese cariño."_

Donald pulled Panchito close with his legs once more, causing him to entires in him completely. Panchito hiss while the duck whimper, the rooster rocks his hips side to side. The sailor bit his lip as he moves, taking any friction he could get from the musician. Panchito moves his beak on his lover's shoulders, whispering as he slowly moves back and forward. Cock halfway in and fully out, which irritated the small duck, making the rooster grin. "You sound so beautiful, _mi amor._ " He moves harder, but still keeping it halfway.

_"Papi!"_

Thrust.

_"Papi!"_

Thrust.

Each thrust gets harder, but not as deep as the duck wanted. He wants to pull the rooster down with him, have him to take him in the ass. Donald held on to Panchito's firm shoulders, getting close to his ear. He knew what to do to get him to hurry it up.

Donald whispers gently. _"Por favor, Papi. Lo quiro ahora."_ That was enough to make the rooster jolt, he held on to his lover's hips, surprising both of the birds by the cock hitting clit entirely. Donald felt full, he started to whine for more. Panchito kisses the sailor's neck, moving up to the lips as he thrust deep and hard. He held Donald's hands down on the bed as he kept hitting his sweet spot. They both came, Panchito shook as he fills in his boyfriend while Donald huffs. Panchito rolled to the sailor's sides when he finished, breathing heavily as they both snuggled. The rooster hum, "do you want to clean up now, _querido?_ " The duck shook his head, bringing the covers over them.

"We can clean the sheets later, I'm too tired." Panchito chuckled, petting his lover's head in affection.

"What ever you wish, _mi corazón._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, you sinners.
> 
> Can ya tell that I've never written smut before?
> 
> [I'll probably come back to fix some grammar and spelling later.]


End file.
